The invention relates to oil mist removal devices for an internal combustion engine.
The invention provides an oil mist removal device, with oil fill, for an internal combustion engine. The invention arose during development efforts directed toward providing a breather system that can remove oil from gases that are vented from the engine. Two embodiments are provided, each of which in preferred form is bolted to the engine valve cover, though the invention is not limited thereto. One embodiment uses impactor technology, and the other uses coalescing filter technology. Both designs incorporate an oil fill.